Ray Carrigan
thumb"I was never afraid of you." :―Ray Carrigan[src] Johnny Blaze's tracks. " lang="es" style="background-color: #f0f0a0; color: #0f0f5f">'Ray Carrigan' o apagón fue agente de un infierno en pistas de Johnny Blaze. Biografía ''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance Roarke. He invades Corvin's Castle in Europe Eastern, he sees Danny escape and chases Nadya's car. When Moreau, starts chasing him and Danny, he shoots his motorcycle wheel. Before his confrontation with Ghost Rider, Roarke found him crashed into a wall, he felt that he was going to die so Roarke gives Carrigan the power of becoming a shadow demon called Blackout. He has the ability to instantly kill whoever and whatever he comes in contact with. Before Methodius' betrayal, the monks have a ceremony to execute Danny. Before Methodius manages to complete the execution, Blackout appears in his shadow, and then he touches and kills all the monks including Methodius. He kidnaps Danny and takes him to a ritual. Blackout fights and kills Moreau when he tries to intervene. When Johnny Blaze becomes Ghost Rider, Blackout chases them and suddenly appears on Nadya's car. He and Ghost Rider fight. Blackout is ultimately killed by Ghost Rider's Penance Stare. ">Ray Carrigan era un agente del infierno, que trabaja para Roarke. Invade Castillo de Corvin en Europa oriental, que ve el coche de Danny escape y persecuciones de Nadya . Cuando Moreau, empieza a perseguir a él y a Danny, filma su volante. Antes de su enfrentamiento con Ghost Rider, Roarke lo encontró se estrelló contra una pared, sintió que se iba a morir tan Roarke da Carrigan el poder de convertirse en un demonio de sombra llamado apagón. Tiene la capacidad de matar instantáneamente a quien y lo que viene en contacto con. Antes Methodius' traición, los monjes tienen una ceremonia para ejecutar Danny. Antes de Metodio logra completar la ejecución, Blackout aparece en su sombra y, a continuación, toca y mata a todos los monjes incluyendo a Methodius. Secuestra a Danny y le lleva a un ritual. Apagón lucha y mata a Moreau cuando trata de intervenir. Cuando Johnny Blaze se convierte en Ghost Rider, apagón les persigue y aparece de repente en el coche de Nadya. Lucha contra él y Ghost Rider. Apagón en última instancia es asesinado por Ghost Rider penitencia Stare. Rasgos de carácter the Devil himself chose him as a human agent. He's a skilled fighter, able to use a wide variety of armed weapons. ">Ray Carrigan fue un despiadado traficante de mercenario y drogas, que sólo se preocupa de sí mismo y está dispuesto a sacrificar sus propios hombres sólo por capricho. Es particularmente extranjero de cualquier tipo de moral, y que es por eso que el mismísimo diablo lo eligió como un agente humano. Es un luchador experto, capaz de utilizar una gran variedad de armas armadas. Como apagón, Carrigan conserva su personalidad, pero tiene sus poderes aumentaron. Sus víctimas se sumergen en una oscuridad completa, donde el apagón acecha libremente. También es capaz de todo lo que toca a putrefacción al polvo hacer: no está claro si el apagón es capaz de controlar esta energía, ya que tiene dificultades para comer porque la comida se pudre, pero la ambulancia monta, cara de Blaze y muchas otras cosas no se ven afectados (no inmediatamente, por lo menos) por su capacidad. También es un experto luchador cuerpo a cuerpo y posee atributos físicos sobrehumanos. Poderes y habilidades *Su forma humana y su forma de apagón parecen excelente con las armas. *En su forma de apagón, Carrigan pudre lo que toca, al instante a quien y lo que viene en contacto con. *Apagón parece tener fuerza y agilidad sobrehumana. Relaciones *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - enemigo *Mefistófeles - aliado, que lo convirtió en apagón *Danny - enemigo *Moreau - enemigo *Nadya - enemigo *Metodio - enemigo Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (Primera aparición) , Johnny Whitworth Detrás de las escenas ''Para agregar Trivia *Carrigan nunca fue llamado por el nombre de apagón en la película. *Nombre real del apagón nunca se revela en los cómics. *La versión cinematográfica de apagón, aunque disponiendo de algún tipo de poder de la oscuridad como en los cómics, carece de una de sus marcas más conocidas, los colmillos de acero (luego demoníacos). *Poderes del apagón parecen funcionar irregularmente a lo largo de la película. Cuando se le muestra conducir un camión, todos los alimentos que él intenta comer (como una manzana) se desintegra al instante. Él puede pistolas y espadas de metal disintigrate. Sin embargo, los camiones que conduce o su ropa nunca caries. *Carrigan fue capaz de vencer a Ghost Rider en batalla dos veces, pero cuando luchó Ghost Rider como apagón fue golpeado. *Aparte de su aspecto y su capacidad para extinguir las fuentes de luz en sus inmediaciones, Blackout es nada como su homólogo de cómic. Los creadores de la película confirman que el personaje no seguiría la mitología Marvel original del personaje y admitió que basa su caracterización en la mirada del personaje solo. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Ghost Rider Categoría:Carrigan